talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Introduction
Collecting characters and team them up is the core gameplay of Tales of Erin. Characters Aquisition Summon Except for the initial characters like Alven, you could obtain other characters by summoning them or joining some exclusive events. To summon the characters, you can use: * Stargems * Summon pact (could be gained from events and achievements) When using Stargems to summon characters, you can get Summon Emblem at the same time. After collecting sufficient Summon Emblem, you can use them to exchange other characters in Rounds of Heroes. Characters in Rounds of Heroes will be refreshed automatically during a period of time. Character Selection Voucher Collecting a certain amount of vouchers, players can redeem the character they prefer by clicking Craft button on the Information-Album page. selection voucher picture Please note that players can only redeem an un-collected character by the Character Selection Voucher. Owned characters will not able to redeem by this way. The path for Origin Awakening will be more challenging. The required amount of Character Selection Voucher is based on star level of the character you redeem. The higher star level, the more vouchers are required. Character Cultivation You can cultivate your character from four aspects: Character Enhance You can use “Fruit of Trial” to upgrade the level of characters. The basic stats of the characters will grow along with its level. By upgrading the level, characters will have the chance to gain skill points, which can be used to level up skills or unlock new skills. Discover Potential By discovering potential (unleashing), the level cap of the character will be raised. Characters will also gain skill points when awakening. Along with awakening, costume slot will be unlocked and more costumes could be equipped. Raise Skill Points Beside the skill points earned when upgrading and awakening characters, you could add more skill points to the character by using God’s Wisdom Fruit. Each God’s Wisdom Fruit will add one skill point to the character. God’s Wisdom Fruit can be found in Shop / Guild Shop / Time-limited events. Origin Awakening (Raise Basic Stats) Character’s basic stats can be raised 10 times at most. When you gained the same character from summon, the character’s basic stats will be reinforced. Besides, Awakening Fruit can be used to boost the character’s base stats once more. This fruit can be found in Shop / Time-limited events. After your character is raised 10 times, you will gain the corresponding title with extra bonus. How to gain enhance materials Trial Fruit * Shop * Trial >> Enhancement Material * Completing stages of Main story * Star World Exploration >> Forest of Trial * Events * Rewards of Guild Tower * Guild Shop Items for Character Awaken * Shop >> Secret Shop * Trial (Choose corresponding stage type) * Star World Exploration >> Forest of Trial * Rewards of Guild Tower Aquisition of Stamina Stamina is a necessary resource for raiding stages and collecting materials. It can be gained from: * Shop >> Item Shop * Rewards of Guild Tower * Star World Exploration >> Elemental Nova * Massive Battles and stages of main story.